


Time Stood Still

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Ron and Harry take each other to another level.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bramblerose4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/gifts).



Time freezes as Ron groans my name into my ear, followed by a series of short grunts. I feel him trembling against my skin as his cock swells even more, simultaneously shooting his release deep inside of me.

My lips part, letting out a guttural moan as Ron’s administrations trigger an immense orgasm, realising that I don’t need a philosopher’s stone to experience immortality. Ron places gentle kisses on my earlobe as I spurt hard, keeping me on that high for as long as he can.

“I love you, Harry,” Ron says softly, covering our naked bodies with a blanket.


End file.
